


Comfort in a Dark Creature

by Lilcielmichealis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern, Protective Sebastian Michaelis, Raven - Freeform, Soulmates, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilcielmichealis/pseuds/Lilcielmichealis
Summary: Out of his small window, Ciel find interest in a dark winged creature. Ciel may believe he is too obsessed with the beast but little does he know the creature would do anything in its vast power to protect the poorly treated boy.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Comfort in a Dark Creature

Such a dark, rich black, it’s almost impossible to see the shine of the immaculately placed glossy feathers. Large and proud, the raven stands on top of the worn fence of Ciel’s back garden. Ciel took great interest in the dark creature as it seemed staring at the creature was a thousand more times entertaining than the piles of homework, he had been procrastinating over. With his porcelain chin rested on his dainty hand, he settles his heterochronic eyes on the great tail of the creature, captivated by its beauty. This turned into a terrible habit according to his grades. Perhaps he wanted to shift the blame of his suffering grades onto something else, anything else other than how queerly allured he was to the dark beast. Even his aunt, who rarely payed attention to anything Ciel did, started to notice the weird behavior as she could hear her nephew moving his work desk to face directly out of the small window in his gloomy room.

As British summer loomed over, the once freezing temperatures morphed into boiling steam rooms with no graceful transition. One scorching Tuesday night, the rusty window in the small boy's room finds itself open for the first time since the last round of hot summer days. Forcing himself to do his work as he puts his beloved nightly sweet treat on the line, he sits with his eyebrows knitted while vigorously clicking his ballpoint pen on his mahogany desk. “So, you’re telling me Anselm made his own definition of something to define something else in his own theory... who even believes any of this.” The blue haired boy mutters to himself while leaning back on his chair. With the regret on choosing this subject and utter boredom plaguing his mind, his blue and lavender eyes flick to the garden, in hopes on finding his dark friend, though he furrows his brows in confusion as, for the first time since he has laid eyes on the creature, it is not there. 

With Ciel’s mind cast to the worries of where his mysterious friend could be as well as if he was alright, he was startled by a loud flap that boomed through his small room. Shrieking and falling back from his chair, the boy finds himself leaning back on his elbows as he scans his room with wide eyes. As soon as his different coloured eyes land on the creature, Ciel’s first thought is how the hell the bird managed to fit through his rusted window. The raven was massive. ‘I guess this is what they mean by perspective’ from his room the animal hadn’t looked small but perhaps nothing could prepare him to be faced with the creature that easily was the size of his whole upper body, given that wasn’t huge considering how dainty the boy was, but it was way over big enough for a bird, Ciel thought. Piercing crimson eyes burned into the boy as it stood proud in the middle of the room that now has pages laying disorganised over the velvet carpet. Ciel stayed frozen on the floor, his lack of fright being the only thing that keeps him in shock, with such a creature in front of him he should be terrified, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be. 

After spending a whole month admiring the black creature from his window, he was finally able to take in the bird’s beauty from close; he was stunned. The beast’s immense ebony beak pointed out proud and symmetrical, wearing an untouched shine, curved slightly at the tip almost resembling a claw. Speaking of claws, Ciel gulped as his heterochronic eyes cast to the animal’s talons. Deathly pointed, they circled over, digging into the boy’s floor impaling some of the loose sheets that had been knocked down as of the creature’s arrival. Heavy thumps echoed around the small room as the black beast slowly made its way over to the hypnotised boy who began to cower slightly. Looming over Ciel, as he started to lean the long beak towards the boy, Ciel braced himself, half expecting to have to turn up to school with two eyepatches and a walking stick.

Though, instead of sharing the fate of his poor paperwork, Ciel flinched as he felt the smooth beak brush lightly against his pale cheek. When the sensation of the almost plastic like material against his face had disappeared, Ciel slowly opened his miss matched eyes to meet the raven with its head tilted, vermillion eyes looking into his. Ciel gulped and hesitantly reached out his petite hand towards the bird. Clearly impatient of the boy’s impossible slow movements, he moved forwards to press its feather covered head into the boy’s hand. Not only was Ciel shocked at the friendliness of the animal, he was also still speechless of its size as his hand didn’t even cover half of the raven’s face. 

“You’re a friendly guy, aren’t ya?” Ciel spoke lightly, more talking to himself to check this wasn’t just a dream due to falling asleep on his desk. Ciel’s hand moved slowly down the chest of the bird, almost as you would stroke a big pet.

Pet. 

“would ya wanna stay here for a while, Mr.” He said while flashing the dark creature a smile. The bird made a hum in acknowledgement that felt like a rumble on Ciel’s petite hand and moved a little closer to the boy who remained sitting on the floor. Ciel noticed hesitation in the bird's movements as it moved closer to his lap and stomped its clawed feet against the soft carpet. 

“You like the carpet, do you? I like it too, it's so soft.” Ciel giggled not quite understanding what the creature was trying to say. He then winced slightly as a claw landed lightly on his porcelain thigh but within a blink of an eye was back on the velvet floor. Mixed coloured eyes scanned over the small room until he saw the fluffy comforter that lay scrunched up in the corner of the room, he reached for it and placed it over his pale legs which made the bird hop onto his lap in less than a second. 

“Well you are a picky thing aren’t you. My legs don’t look comfortable enough to you. I see, I see.” Ciel laughed while running slim fingers through the beast’s long ebony tail. “I should name you, right? Do you want a name?” Ciel began to think furiously about his new friend’s name without waiting for a response, though he did secretly hope to get one. 

“Sebastian, yeah, it suits you very well.” He couldn’t help but smile then cleared his throat. “Hello Sebastian, I’m Ciel.”


End file.
